Unrequited Love
by Meganhana08
Summary: Despair. That all he felt was despair. You would think that he would let up after all this time but no, he was the same since the incident. Why? After all it wasn't his fault this happened. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Despair. That all he felt was despair. You would think that he would let up after all this time but no, he was the same since the incident. Why? After all it wasn't his fault this happened. No it was all the fault of Trancy and his stupid fiendish servants. What was with their obsession with him anyways? He wasn't special. He was like other Earls except for the fact that he was 13 and owned a successful company, but still he's normal. Well he **was** normal. Now he had literally lifetime ahead of him. Ciel would probably be happy of a new chance of life except for him.

Sebastian, his butler; that use to always give a knowing smirk, with his burgundy eyes. Now all that ever remains on his face is a thin, sometimes tight line. He never smiles, at least not at Ciel. He almost never says anything unless Ciel commands him to. The only thing he says is 'Yes Bocchan' or 'As you wish, young master'.

Ciel looked out at the window of his study, staring his garden. The sun was starting to set. He sighed. Before he wouldn't care if Sebastian was pissed that he got cheated out of his soul. Ciel had a chance to live. But over the years, a bond had formed between the two. Ciel had become depended on the demon butler, of course this would be viewed to be normal but it felt different it did with Tanaka. Ciel realized he had fell for his butler.

As a human Ciel did nothing to push this after all, after his revenge was complete, Sebastian would take his soul. He did take it except for the fact that Claude interfered. He was secretly grateful for that. Once Hannah made him into a demon, he thought maybe this would be a chance for the two of them to be closer but that change once Sebastian tried to kill him. After that Sebastian never smiled, and never gave any smart remarks. Now he was pretty much sarcastic with almost everything he said. Ciel missed the way they used to be.

The clocks tick though out the silent manor. The other servants were sent elsewhere since Ciel became a demon and from what Ciel knew they were happier in their new situation. How he wished to happy as well. Since no one except him and Sebastian lived in the manor, he no longer wore the patch. Suddenly the clocks chimed, it was 7 pm, and Sebastian would come soon to bring his dinner. Thankfully Ciel could still eat regular food, especially since Sebastian didn't want to teach him on how to do anything as a demon, almost as if he was pretending it never happened. Ciel had to teach himself.

As he said Sebastian came up to bring his dinner, he placed it on the desk, bowed and left. Ciel wanted to demand that the butler talk to him. But he was fearful. Not of Sebastian but of his words, of what he would say.

After he finished his food, Sebastian came and took his tray. Ciel got up and went to take a bathe then get ready for bed. He entered the bathroom and prepared the tub and washed himself. He had to after Sebastian almost tore his skin off 'scrubbing'. He then went into his bedroom where Sebastian waited holding his nightshirt. Sebastian placed and button up the shirt and Ciel walked on the bed, Sebastian covered him and bowed and was leaving the bedroom taking the candelabrum with him. Ciel couldn't take it anymore, the silence the subtle altitude that only he picked up. He clenched his hands on the bed sheets

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me how you feel!" Ciel demanded

Sebastian turned around, "About what Bocchan? About how I got cheated out of a meal or the fact that I'm stuck for all eternity with demanding brat." he growled with eyes glowing red.

Ciel turned his head, "I see"

"You wanted the truth and I gave it to you Bocchan"

"Right. Good night Sebastian"

"Good night Young master" and with that Sebastian left the room.

Ciel struggled to keep the tears in, but once one tear fell he couldn't keep the rest in. For the first time in years, he cried. Cried for the fact nothing will ever be the same and the demon he fell for will hate him for eternity. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and opened up his drawer. In it was a book Undertaker gave, all about demons. He looked through the book and found something interesting.

_Once a contract is made between a human and demon, only the demon themselves can break the contract. The human who made the contract can break the contract if only to make a contract with another demon. If ever the case that the human who made the contract with a demon ever becomes a demon the contract is still in effect, the demon then becomes a slave to the newly turned demon. If that is the case then only the newly turned demon can break the contract with saying the words:_

_I,(place name here), herby break the contract between me and, (demon name)._

_Once that happens the contract is broken and both demon are free from the bonds of the contract._

Ciel stared at the words. He can break the contract. He frowned, he didn't want to but he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't handle Sebastian silent hatred towards him anymore. He sighed. 'I bet Sebastian will elated' he thought. He knew what he had to. He had to break the contract so Sebastian wouldn't be burdened with him and leave so he wouldn't see Sebastian elated face of being free. So in his mind he formed a plan.

In the morning he set his plan in motion. He gathered documents together to make it look it he was planning on selling the company. Then he called Nina for her to make some causal clothes for him and she was delighted to do so. Sebastian noticed nothing of this; all he thought was that the brat was doing working as usual. For days Ciel finalizing his plan and soon he was done. Nina had sent his clothes to me and the documents for his company was all prepared. He had his one bag packed that was full with clothes, money and documents. Ciel was ready, but his heart wasn't. There were times he was thinking of backing out and putting up with Sebastian but then he would see Sebastian cold look towards him and he realize that it was for the best.

He laid on his bed on the final night before his departure; thinking of how he would miss his family home. He sighed then feel asleep. In the morning Ciel had a carriage arrive. "Sebastian I'm going to town for bit."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Sebastian asked

Ciel heart wanted it to be that he asked because he cared or truly did want to go with him but he knew it was out of duty and he could care less. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine" Sebastian grunted in response. Ciel walked in the carriage with his bag already inside it. Sebastian closed the door and the carriage set off. Ciel took the book out of the bag and opened it and repeated the words, "I, Ciel Phantomhive, herby break the contract between me and, Sebastian Michealis." Ciel removed his patch and took out a mirror he brought with him and in it he saw the pentagram, that bonded him and Sebastian, disappearing and the blue cerulean eye looked back at him. 'It worked' he thought sadly.

Once he was far from the manor, the carriage stopped. The man steering the horses, came down "I didn't think you would go through with it" he smiled

Ciel sighed, "Me either. I'm surprised Sebastian didn't notice you."

"Of course not, I was in full the disguised mood." Then the man removed his hat and white hair flowed out.

"Thank you, Undertaker"

"No problem, happy to help" he grinned. He walked and went behind a tree; bringing a wagon with him. He uncovered it showing a man and a child that seemed to be Ciel height.

"Where did you get the bodies?" Ciel asked then shaked his head remembering Undertaker profession. "Never mind. Good bye Undertaker and thanks again."

"Bye-bye young earl, see you in another time." Undertaker waved. Using his strength and his speed Ciel left dust in his trail.

* * *

><p>AN: All done, next chapter is Sebastian POV. I hope you like it. Reviews please! Till next time ja ne!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Hatred, anger. These emotions filled my full being. Never in my hundreds of years of living have I been so anger and hated people so much. Before my anger was directed at that greedy spider demon, they it drifted towards that trampy Trancy and his slutty demon maid, until it reach to that demanding, selfish, stubborn, spoiled brat.

After killing Claude with the sword, I was about to claim my prize till the maid made that brat into a demon. I only went after him in hopes that it didn't work, that he was still a stubborn human. God must hate our kind and hated me more, because my young 'master' opened his eyes and I saw that his eyes were like mine. In anger I ran my hand through his body. Unfortunately like all demons, his body healed itself.

He then gave me a wicked smile, "Sebastian did you try to kill me?"

"Of course not my lord." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "I was merely insuring that you were a demon." The brat smirked at me, how I wished I can slash it off his face with my knives. We returned to the manor and I got rid of all the staff while the young master placed them to work and live somewhere else. With them all gone, the manor became silent. Finally! All that remains is the brat.

I hardly say a word to him, if I do then his blood will be in my hands. Actually that doesn't sound so bad. But if it wasn't for the contract being effect, I would've done just that. I try as much as I can to avoid the brat. Thankfully he has yet to ask me to teach on how to control his powers. I'd rather not teach him about being a demon, since it would make me realized that I'm stuck with him for eternity. Dammit!

As the sun began to set I finished making his dinner. If he wasn't a demon I would have poisoned his food. I brought it up the young master, and when I opened the door I saw him staring at nothing out the window. Which means he probably did nothing all day. I was to glad to know that he can still can eat human food. For how long though, I really couldn't give a damn. I placed the food on his desk, bowed, then left. Being in the same room with him causes my blood to boil.

I came back to collect his finished plates, and the young master left to go take his bathe by himself since he has ordered me to never wash him again. The only reason why is because I may have scrubbed his 'delicate' skin a bit harshly. I was perfectly fine with that request, since lately I've been thinking of drowning him. He wouldn't breathe for a while and that will satisfy me bit.

Our bodies were created to endure anything and to heal almost every injury. Because of this I have keep my murderous plans to myself. Though there only so much of that child I can handle. It won't be long until I can no longer control my urges. Oh how I wish that day will come soon.

I awaited him in his bedroom with his nightshirt in my hands and he came out with a robe covering his whole body. I placed the shirt on him and buttoned it up. Before I used stare at his body since it kept a beautifully delicious soul but now it was a shell constantly taunting me of a meal that would've filled me for a lifetime, or at least a hundred years.

The child slipped into the bed and I pulled the covers on him, grabbed the candelabrum and bowed. Before I could leave he suddenly says,

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me how you feel!"

I turned around, "About what Bocchan? About how I got cheated out of a meal or the fact that I'm stuck for all eternity with a demanding brat." as I said these words my eyes changed and I couldn't help but growl.

"I see" he says as he turned his head hiding his face from me.

"You wanted the truth and I gave it to you Bocchan"

"Right. Good night Sebastian" he says going underneath his covers. We demons don't normally sleep but I suppose he can.

"Good night Young master" I replied. I then go out into the hallway. How dare he ask me that, he obviously knows how I feels about all of this. He probably was gloating about me being his slave and probably loves that I hates so much and knows I can do nothing about it. After all we demons have a sadistic nature and he was already sadistic before, being a demon must have amplified it. The only thing that confused me was the fact that he seemed sad with my answer. Oh well.

Over the next couple of days, young master was surprising busy or doing something that required him to be shuffling and sending out papers, and calling various people. Unlike before, to where I knew and was part of my 'master' activities, I now could care less what he does. I only do something when he orders me to do it, and recently he has been asking less and less of me. I don't mind this; it gives me time to think of various ways of killing him.

After many days of him doing 'work', he had a carriage sent and the man steering the horses seemed oddly familiar to me. But maybe I was overthinking it, after all being alive as long I have, human faces all seem familiar to me. I asked him if he wanted my company and thankfully he said no but his eyes held an emotion I could not understand. He then climbed into the carriage and it drove off.

After 10 minutes of his departure, I felt a tingling sensation within me. I frowned, obviously since I've been cheated out of a meal and have yet to replace with even a little snack, my body was feeling the effects of being hungry. I ignored it as I've done many times before and started cleaning the silverware.

Hours went by and the master has yet to return. I started to believe that he may have gotten himself in trouble again. Somehow that child knows how to get himself in the most interesting of predicaments. I then heard a carriage arriving and I assumed it was him returning, though I wish that he wasn't. I opened the door and instead of the brat being there it was Scotland Yard. What has that brat done now?!

"Is the young Earl Phantomhive home?" one of the deputies asked

"No, he left to go into town hours ago." I answered

"Oh then it seems we were correct." he said sorrowfully.

"Correct about what?"

"Many miles up the road a person passed by and found a broken down carriage, with the horses missing. Both horsemen and passenger seemed to be murdered. We believe the passenger was the Earl."

As much I wanted to believe it, I knew it wasn't true, "What makes you think that?"

"Well the passenger was child and wore noble clothing." With that I would understand why they would think that. Even though the master is 15 he still has the same body of a child. "Also we found this" he said holding the two rings, the young master always wears.

My eyes widened. Could it be? Could he really dead? I turned around and removed my glove to be sure and I realized that the Faustian contract was gone. I gasped, that tingle I felt wasn't hunger but the contract being broken by his death. Somehow a person killed my demon master, they probably found out about being a demon or else he would be alive and the contract will still be etched in my skin. I inwardly smiled my wish. My wish came true. I'm finally rid of that brat! Though I wish it was me that killed him, but still I'm elated to know I'm free. But strangely there was a weird emotion causing my heart to ache a bit. I ignored since I refuse to have anything get rid of my happiness.

I answered the rest of the Yards questions; it seems they were going to try to find his killer. I mentally wished them luck since over the years the master made multiple enemies. An hour later Lady Elizabeth came over with her mother crying to find out if the news was true. Being 16 she grew to the image of her mother except she smiled a lot except for this case. I showed her the rings and she fell down crying over her dead fiancé.

The master funeral was nice as a funeral can be, though I wanted to laugh and scream with glee over his death but that would make me a suspect. Everyone came to his funeral: Finnian, Baldroy, Meyrin, Snake (he never realized we were the ones that killed his 'family'), Tanaka, Soma, Agni, the Midfords, Lau and Ran-mao. Even Her Majesty came wearing her signature black dress. She cried saying how it was her fault her 'boy' is dead. It truly was her fault since she made him the Watchdog. No, it was his choice to get his family titles and now look where it's got him. Hahahahaha!

His casket was closed since it was said his body was badly damaged. Though it was Undertaker who took 'care' of his body. He said he tried all he could but couldn't get the master back to his original look. Before his funeral I gave Undertaker the rings to put with him in his grave. His grave was placed next to his parents and his aunt. Now every member of the Phantomhive family truly was dead.

His estate and company all went to Tanaka, and most of family money went to the Midfords since Lady Francis was once a Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth was his fiancée. I could care less where anything went, I was no longer tied to that brat and I wanted absolutely no reminder of my servitude with him. Now all I had to deal with was my hunger and this weird emotion that causes my heart to ache so much.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm I wonder what this emotion Sebastian is feeling. Anyways Ciel POV is coming up in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews please! Till next time ja ne!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed, favorite. I was very shocked when I checked my email and saw the amount of people who followed, reviewed, and favorite. I loved every comment you guys gave me, keep it coming.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

After leaving Undertaker, I went into town. While preparing all my paper together, I discovered that my parents had another townhouse that was placed under a different name. It's smaller than my other town house but it's still nice.

Ever since I was changed into a demon two years ago, I learned to appreciate the small things especially since I had to learn a few things with Sebastian being cold and attempting to kill me. But still I love him. After my funeral, Undertaker came over and told me about my funeral and how everyone I knew cried, even Her Majesty was crying! Undertaker was giggling like it the most hilarious thing in the world while I felt completely guilty.

Only two people knew of me faking my death, Undertaker, and Tanaka. Why Tanaka? I trust him more than anyone. He was very surprised when I told him that I am a demon but thankfully he wasn't scared. He was happy to go with my plan. He told me, that he waiting for me to finally give up the cursed title of being the Queen Watchdog. Though that wasn't the true reason of why I did it, it best to let the man think what he want. I told him to handle both the toy company and the estates until I return and he replied saying to me to take as long as I needed.

Undertaker then told me how Sebastian was there as well. It wasn't surprising since he was my head butler; he then told me how throughout the service Sebastian lips kept twitching. This is what I was trying to avoid; I knew Sebastian would be happy that he's free of me but to be laughing or smiling at my fake funeral?! Undertaker left but not before giving me my rings. I clenched my hands tightly and I felt my eyes sting. Why? Why does he hate me so much? After all the years we've been together, was I really just a meal to him? Did he feel nothing more?

I looked at the two rings in my hand, I left them with the dead corpse as a way of Scotland Yard identify the corpse as me but a part of me hoped that when the Yard handed back the rings to Sebastian, he would at least keep one of them but I expected too much from him.

Time was something I definitely needed; after all don't people say it takes time to heal a broken heart. But I can't help but wonder how long it takes to heal a shattered heart. Oh well, I have eternity to figure that one out but not only do I have to heal myself, but I also have to figure out these demon powers.

According to Undertaker book, older demons sometimes eat newborn demons whether it is infant demon or being changed into demon and since I can't call on Sebastian (since he thinks I'm dead) I have to defend myself. Unfortunately the book only states the common powers demons can have and I have to figure out any other I might have.

Until then, I have to avoid everyone I every known in my life, especially Grell. I really hate that guy, how dare he think he could shamelessly flirt with my Sebastian! If he found out I was really alive, he would instantly go tell Sebastian. But I can't help but wonder what Sebastian would once he found that I was alive. Would he look for me? Or would he just continue on with whatever he doing?

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. I have to figure out everything else, like my powers. I sighed, well as I said before I have eternity to figure it all out.

…...

To an average person 125 years would seem like a very long time. There are days were it would seem like that but then there are other times where time practically passed me by. I spent those learning, growing and avoiding.

I learned of my abilities and I'm able to use them to the fullest extent. I already knew I had speed, strength and that I could heal, but I also found out that I had elemental powers. Having an elemental power was normal with demons but discovered that I had multiple elemental powers. Undertaker said that it must be because of the type of demon I am but I have yet to figure that out what I am. I finally was able to learn and somewhat control my shapeshifting, unfortunately whenever I shapeshift it was a handsome man or a beautiful girl (I had no other choice but to be a female).

After discovering my abilities, I traveled and but this time it was strictly for pleasure instead of work. While traveling I learned how to cook and I have to say that it became a passion to me. But though I was still able to eat human food, I still needed to eat a human soul. The first couple of times I did it, it always became too messy. After a while, I learned to do it quickly and quietly but due to my human side, I felt guilty killing innocents. So instead of innocent, I feasted on the villain. It was like I was the watchdog again but on my own accord. The guilt vanished since I was somewhat helping.

As time passed, I grew a bit. I was at first happy that I was growing and hopeful stop being called a child but then I started to worry. I went back to the book and it told me that demons aged a bit before stopping at their 21st birthday. I took this as a good sign, I'll look 21 forever. But when my 21st birthday arrived, I felt 21 but my body looked like I was 18. I should've known this would happen after all when I was 13 I looked like I was 10. Oh well.

During the two years after my fake death, I practiced my shapeshifting. I wasn't yet able to fully control it but I had a grasp of it. I then returned to work and after going through multiple paperwork, I got my company back under a different name and identity of course. Even though I was able to shapeshift I still had to avoid the people I knew but that didn't mean I could check on them.

Weeks after my fake death, Elizabeth was re-engaged to another man, and she wasn't very happy about that. Elizabeth grew quiet, she became less of the girl I knew and became practically like her mother. I couldn't help but blame myself but it wasn't like I could marry her, not after becoming a demon. Soma and Agni remained in the town house but after a year they moved back to India, but Soma definitely was a different man when he went back home. I guess I really did make an impact on him. As for my four servants, they moved to work for the Midfords two weeks after my fake death; Elizabeth wanted to close with them. Tanaka continued to manage my estates and company until I returned, after that he stayed by my side.

It was only a matter of before everyone aged and died. Tanaka was first, I miss hearing him say 'ho ho ho'. I had him with buried in my family grave yard, it was only right since he was like family. Then Bard, Finnian, Snake, Meyrin and then Elizabeth, I was surprised by her death but I bet know she's happy. I wasn't sure when Soma and Agni died but when I travel to India on their graves it said they died happy together. Soma so lucky, he got to die with someone he trusted. Lau died of too much opium and Ran-mao killed herself to be with him. Everyone I knew died, except for Undertaker but he disappeared time to time.

I stand looking out of my window watching the cars go by in the London rain, after 125 years I was still owned Funtom Company. Going through all the previous owners and CEOs of the company, you would never know that all those people were really me. Now at the year 2014, I decided to do something risky and I used my original name. Yup, Ciel Phantomhive runs Funtom Company once again. I made up a story saying I'm the distant descendent of the Phantomhives, no could really disprove so the media went along with it.

I knew the dangers of using my old name like a run in with a certain demon butler but what were the odds he would come and find me. I went down the elevator and into the lobby for a quick break when suddenly, I see something familiar. My eyes widened. It can't be.

* * *

><p>AN: What did Ciel see? Find out at the next chapter. Reviews please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4, Sebastian POV:<p>

After his funeral, I actually stayed in London for bit only to find a good meal to replace my cheated one. I happily indulged in eating a few souls before finally feeling full, though they aren't as tasty as his was going to be, but it's better than being starved. After I finished my meals, I came face-to-face with two people I would rather not deal with.

"So are you going to cause trouble for me, now that your Master is dead" William said

"What? The brat is dead? Did you finally kill him?" Grell asked happily

"Sadly I did not, someone beat me to it" I answered but that ache in my heart increased in pain. When will this stupid ache stop!

"So does that mean you're free for maybe a romantic date and later a passionate kiss between us lovers?"

My eye twitched, "I just ate and I rather not regurgitate it"

Grell pouted, "You can be so cruel, my Sebas-chan."

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" William asked

"Perhaps, you know how mischievous we demons can be" I smiled.

"Of course I do"

"Well then I'll take my leave" I said while flying away.

"I'll let you go this time but if you cause trouble, I won't hesitate to kill you"

"Bye-bye, my little Sebas-chan" Grell waved with his scythe, I really hate that guy. After that little conversation, left England and never looked back.

The ache in my heart subsided but for some reason whenever I thought of that brat the ache returned. Does that mean that since I hated him so much that the ache is a reminder of that hatred? How strange. Ciel Phantomhive is not the first person I have ever hated but even with the others I have hated, I never had this ache occur before.

…

Over the past 125 years, I still contracted with other humans but I made sure to be careful with who contracted with since I didn't want to make to same mistake as I did with that brat. But I have to say that during those moments, life became quite dull, to where I couldn't care less who I contracted with. But life was still dull.

Even when I contracted with Hitler during the Second World War, my life was still boring. Though the man almost conquered half of Europe and killed almost a billion people, he made the same mistake as Napoleon. Of course Napoleon took my suggestion of conquering Russia; I didn't think Hitler will also follow the same route as well. I guess this shows you to learn from history or else you will be doomed to repeat it.

It is sad to say I, a demon, am completely bored. So I decided to return to England, though I was many years late to find out, on how everyone who knew the Earl was, I decided to check on his company and I was surprised to find out that it is marvelously well. The company had apparently expanded across the continent and had spread to almost every continent in the world. It was still the number one toy and candy company but they also had their hands in almost everything becoming the number one growing company in the world. It was surprising to say the least.

Then something occurred, that sparked my interest. According to the media, Ciel Phantomhive II, a distant descendent of the Phantomhives, was named the newest owner and CEO of the Funtom Company. I smiled; it was so obvious on what had happened. The Earl was reincarnated and now he has returned. I can almost picture it, his soul I mean. He probably has that delicious soul of the Earl. Finally I will have the soul that I deserve, but the moment was ruined when my heart started to ached. Though the pain continued, I still smiled, once I claim his soul this stupid pain will finally stop.

An opportunity arise for me to claim his soul, the new CEO is looking for a personal assistant and I know I can do it perfectly well since I was once a hell of a butler. I walked into the Funtom building and waited for my moment.

* * *

><p>Ciel POV:<p>

I sighed; I was tired of going through all the interviews of finding a new PA. I then went downstairs for a quick break when suddenly, I see something familiar. My eyes widened. It can't be. Sebastian. He's here. That devilishly handsome man is here sitting 10 feet away, with a briefcase on his lap. He looks the same as he did 125 years ago but somehow he looks even more handsome, perhaps it the suit he wearing. I gasped, wait he's here! I used my speed and quickly went back to my office. Why is he here? I then face-palmed; he must have heard of me and came here. I'm so stupid. My intercom went off and I sat on my chair and pushed one of the buttons.

"Yes Flora" I sighed.

"Mr. Phantomhive, there is another person for the position of being your PA" Flora replied.

I sighed again, I really don't need this, I have to figure out a way of getting out this building without Sebastian finding or seeing me. "Flora could you tell them to come back tomorrow, I'm quite tired."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Phantomhive, I already sent him up."

I groaned, "Alright, what's his name?"

"Sebastian Michealis" a deep velvety voice said. I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm feeling evil so I'm stopping here. Reviews please! Till next time ja ne!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Thank you to **everyone** who placed a review, followed, and favorited. You guys rock, I want to see and read more. Promocat, xXxNaru-LovexXx, and Selyne Nightshade, I loved your comments, it made me laugh.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Ciel POV:

I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me. Dammit, I didn't even hear the door open. "Never mind Flora" I said as I released the intercom button.

"Forgive me for not knocking, Mr. Phantomhive, but I assumed you knew I was coming." he said, and at that moment I realized that I was a fool for not thinking he wouldn't seek me out. The odds are 100% against me.

"Right" Though I looked calm on the outside, on the inside I freaking out. "Do you have any credentials or a resume?"

"Of course" he smiled and I almost swooned at the sight of it, I have to get it together. He opened his briefcase and took out a folder and handed it to me. I carefully took it making sure I didn't touch him and looked in it. If I didn't know Sebastian, I would immediately hire him for he had an impressive resume. It states he went to Yale then transferred to Oxford and he has excellent degrees in businesses. But since I know who Sebastian is, all of this was a bunch of baloney.

The only thing that bothers me is why Sebastian doing this? Why is he showing me this fake resume? Could he be teasing me? Normally I could tell when he was. I'm completely confused. Oh well, I'll continue this charade, and with that I closed his resume, "Well Mr. Michealis, this is the most impressive resume, I've ever seen." I smiled

"Thank you"

"May I ask why you are applying for a P.A position, when you have excellent degrees in businesses?"

"What better way to learning the businesses then learning from the CEO himself. I'm sure that if I were to receive this position then I would grasp a few things that they don't teach in universities." he smiled

Oh he's good. I then thought of some basic interview questions; maybe it might help me figure him out, "What attracted you to this company?"

His smile widened that sent shivers down my spine, "Funtom Company is the number one growing company in England and many major countries; I would be a fool to not consider this opportunity."

"Why should I hire you?"

He chuckled softly, I think he's teasing me, "Well in my last position, my responsibilities were very similar to being a P.A so I know that I can perform this job better than anyone."

Yup he's definitely teasing me. He might as well come out with it, "Well thank you, Mr. Michealis; you've made it a very hard to make a decision. You will be contacted on whether or not you received the position."

"Of course, thank you for your time, Mr. Phantomhive" he stood up and placed his hands towards and I shook it hand. It took a lot of will power not to faint from his touch; after that he left my office. I am very confused.

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV:<p>

When I walked in the Funtom building, I noticed many people applying for being the Earls personal assistant. I went to talk to a receptionist and I subtlety flirted with her so I could be the next person for the interview. As I sat waiting I noticed quick movement in the corner of my eyes but quickly dismissed it, for I was a man with a mission.

I was called and went up the elevator to his office; I opened the door just as he was asking the downstairs receptionist, my name. To which I answered myself, he was a bit startled from what I guess was because I came up here suddenly. After a moment he became calm and asked for my resume and I handed it over to him. I could tell that he was overall impressed by my fake academics and degrees, and I knew I could perform the job well. It only a matter of time before the Earls reincarnated soul is mine. But before I do anything, I want to get to know this man before me.

When I entered the room, I was stunned on how similar he looked to the previous Earls the only difference is that he is older. From what I read about him, Ciel II is 21 but he looks 18, of course Ciel did have that problem of looking younger than his age. While he was looking over my resume, I stared at him causing my heart to ache again. But since I was somewhat used to it, I made no notion of being in pain. Ciel II was a very handsome man, though older, he seemed to have the same feminine body with porcelain white skin. His dark bluish-black hair shined in the afternoon sun and his eyes were both cerulean and I have to admit that I prefer his eyes this way.

In the beginning when looked in Ciel eyes, one held the symbol of contract while the other was normal. I used to love staring at that symbol for it was reminder of a beautiful meal that awaited me at the end but after he was changed into a demon, the symbol changed from a meal to everlasting servitude.

He then placed down my resume down and confirmed what I already knew but then he smiled at me and my heart rate increased. This was the first time, this ever occurred to me. Is it doing this because of my hatred for the Earl? If so then I might have a hard time controlling myself from not devouring him.

He then asked me why I would apply for his personal assistant, if I had such great degrees. Perhaps I overdid it; in any case I told him that I wanted to learn from him. It was somewhat true after all someone has to take over after I take his soul. He then asked what attracted me to his company, to which my smile widened; oh how I wish I could just tell him that I want to eat his soul since I got cheated out of his ancestor's.

I answered his question and told him that my previous job was similar to this position. If only he knew that my previous job was working as a butler for his ancestor.

He thanked me and I thanked him. He told me to wait to be called on for whether or not I received the position, which I know I will get. I thank once more, I stood up and shaked his hands, he has the same soft hands as the Earl. After that I left the office.

* * *

><p>Ciel POV:<p>

What the hell is going on?! Isn't Sebastian coming to get me or something? I left my office building and walked into the parking garage. I continued to walk to my car until I heard a voice behind me,

"Hello again, Mr. Phantomhive" Sebastian said. Why the hell can't I hear him?!

I turned around and smiled, "Hello Mr. Michealis"

"Please call me Sebastian." he smiled. I knew it; he is after me he was just waiting till we were alone.

"All right, but you have to excuse me I'm quite tired and I would like to be heading home." Usually my patience would've snapped by now but I learned to calm down. I think the 70s got to me.

He chuckled, "I understand, being a CEO of a major company, can be very exhausting" I nodded and continued to walk until he muttered, "My lord" My eyes widened, he knows!

I stopped ad turned, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

He smiled, "Nothing at all, till next time" then softly he said, "My young lord"

Crap! I continued to walk as then I entered my car and drove home. I currently live in the town house that Soma and Agni use to reside in but I keep my other town house I secret so I can enjoy London in peace. Wow the 70s really did get to me. The front door opened and I saw Undertaker walk in. Over the years Undertaker and I became close to where sometimes he would pop in from time to time.

"How was your day, little Earl" he said once he saw me, though I hate being called little, I learned to accept this nickname.

"Undertaker, Sebastian showed up at Funtom and he came with the intention of being my new PA." I told him

He fell down laughing holding his stomach, "Heh, heh, such a hilarious joke little Earl!"

"It's not a joke Undertaker" I said seriously

He looked at me and slowly stood up, "Well, heh, heh, you knew this might happen if you used you true appearance and original name."

"Yeah but he's a free demon what would he gain from me, other than killing me?"

"Well there might be a chance that he thinks you're the reincarnation of yourself" he chuckled

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Well, for all he knows there isn't a way for you to break the contract, and plus he think you're dead. Demons can sometimes be reincarnated and he probably thinks you were as well." still chuckling

My eyes widened, "So the reason he's looking for me is because he wants my soul?"

"Well if I was cheated out of something and an opportunity arose for me to get it back, I would take it." He giggled "So will you hire him?"

"I shouldn't but, Sebastian had the greatest resume than anyone else and we both know how good of butler he is. I have no reasons not to hire him."

"How very true, and since he's a demon and he's after your 'soul', nothing is going to stop him from obtaining you."

I sighed, "I bet that if I deny Sebastian the job he might kill the person I gave it to."

"Demons are possessive people after all; they don't like it when other people touch what they have claimed. No offense."

"None taken" Either way, Sebastian will be after me. But he only came back to eat my soul. I felt a wave of disappointment, I shouldn't be but I couldn't help that there was a part of me that wished that he came back for me. I'm so stupid for thinking such romantic thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm such a cruel author for making Ciel go through so much pain, but Sebastian going through his own pain as well (once he finds out what is pain is). Till next time je!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its characters.

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6, Still Ciel POV:<p>

"Wishing he came back for you, little Earl?" Undertaker said

I looked at him, I never told Undertaker about my love for Sebastian, "Is it that obvious?"

He giggled, "Kind of but you confirmed it when you named your cat after him so either you miss him or you love him." As he said that I heard a soft meow. I looked down to see Bass staring up at me. I sometimes called him that since memories of Sebastian would flood my mind whenever I called the cat by its full name. Bass had a beautiful soft black coat, with dark blue eyes. I picked him up and started petting his heard, he purred. "It's funny how you love someone that hates you and wants to eat you."

I sighed, "Love can be funny sometimes"

"Or it can be the death of you" he laughed "I'll see you later little earl." Undertaker walked out the kitchen and I heard the front door close. Bass purred underneath my chin; Bass wasn't the first cat I owned, over the years I adopted multiple cats and they all looked same the only difference was the eyes but I didn't care.

I groaned, now knowing that Sebastian thinks that I'm the reincarnation of myself, I have to continue to pretend that I don't know him. Dammit, I guess I have to give him the job. What the hell was I thinking going back to my original name?!

* * *

><p>Sebastian POV:<p>

After the parking garage encounter, I followed Ciel II but unfortunately I lost him. The contract mark the Earl had made it easy to find him but since Ciel II bears no mark, I have to rely on smell. But with so many people around it's hard to track him, so I tried to smell his soul. Although it's been many years since the death of the Earl, it's hard to forget that delicious scent his soul would make. I figured that as his reincarnation, Ciel II soul would also have that mouthwatering scent.

It took a while but I finally found his scent and discovered that he lives in the townhouse that he gave to Soma and Agni. As I walked to the gate of the townhouse, I saw the front door open, revealing Undertaker. What is Undertaker doing here? I hid myself from the former death god. I then followed him for a few blocks until he entered in one of the alleys. When I walked in he was nowhere to be seen.

"You're slipping, Butler" I turned around and saw him, "Usually you're more stealthy but at this moment you're sloppy" he giggled.

I looked at him, was I truly slipping? It didn't matter at the moment, "Why were you at the Phantomhive townhouse?"

His smile widened, "Oh so you were following the little Earl before he followed him?"

"You didn't answer my question" I asked slightly irritated

"I believe it obvious to why was there, Butler"

He's still not answering the question, but it does give hint, "Does that mean you know him?"

He giggled, "Of course, I've known him since he was little" Why do I have a feeling that there's a hidden meaning behind that sentence?

"Why did you get reacquainted with him?"

"The same as you" The man is practically dancing around every question I give him.

"How did you find out so early, when I've only discovered him through recently?"

"Oh, I merely saw him while walking, notice the resemblance and curiosity overtook me" he laughed.

"So I guess that means you're close with him?"

"Perhaps" I groaned, I'm getting nowhere, "Are you here to eat his soul?"

"Yes"

He giggled, "Good luck"

"Why do I need luck?"

"In case you encounter difficulties getting his soul" he giggled then he walked away.

Difficulties? What difficulties face trying to Ciel II soul? He's a human and I'm demon, no matter what, he can't do anything to stop from taking what's mine. I flew back to the townhouse and saw that all the lights were off. He must've gone to bed. I silently entered the home without setting any of his alarms. I then walked up the steps and entered in the second landing. I sniffed the hallway, hoping to catch a whiff of his soul, I frowned, why can't I smell his soul? I growled, Undertaker probably did something to hide his soul from me. It makes sense, from what I remember Ciel soul used to have a mesmerizing smell and it would turn the head of any demon. It's no wonder I never known about his reincarnation till now. Damn that Undertaker!

But I couldn't help but wonder why he would go through lengths to protect him and why he would just give up and let me take him. What is that retired Shinigami up to? I stop my musing and continued down the hallway, walking into the master bedroom. The door noiselessly opened and I saw Ciel II sleeping soundly laying on his back and he seemed to not be wearing a shirt. The large blanket was pulled up mid-way, revealing the upper part of his chest. His blue-gray hair was highlighted by the silver moon and his face showed his youthful features making even younger than he's supposed to be.

My heart rapidly raced, my hands felt clammy and the room felt warmer than before? What's happing to me? Why does the sight of him cause my heart to ache in such a strange way? I heard a meow behind me and I turned to see a black cat with blue eyes. How adorable. Wait, why is here, doesn't he hate cats because of his allergy? No I don't know if Ciel II is allergic to cat, but with the cat being here I suppose it means that he doesn't. The cat looked at me for a second, the it walked in, jumped on the bed and laid next to Ciel II head on the pillow. I could hear soft purring as I watched the cat snuggle next to him. What an adorable scene.

I then left the room, forgetting what I had come here to do, and the left the house. Standing on his roof, remembered the scene I encountered, I realized that although Ciel II shares the appearance of the Earl, there are obviously a few differences between the two. Perhaps I should get to know him before I devour his soul, I doubt there's any harm in doing so. Well except for these heart aches but I've suffered through worst and once I eat him everything will fine again.

* * *

><p>Ciel POV:<p>

After Undertaker left, I ate, feed Bass, looked over at a few files I brought home with me, set the house alarms, took a shower, then I went to bed. An hour passed before I finally fell into deep sleep but I was awakened by footsteps, they were very light, that only my ears can pick up on. I waited to see who it would be, until a then noticed a familiar dark aura. Sebastian. He probably expected me to be asleep which is why he left it out. I pretended to go back to sleep being that I don't have a good reason to be awake at this time. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Although the door didn't squeak, I knew it opened, since I felt a daft entering in. I waited for something to happen. Minutes passed and still nothing happened, I knew he was still in the room since I could still feel his aura, just then I heard a bell jingling. Bass was coming, he then, meowed and I felt the bed shift slightly, meaning he jumped on bed. I felt his soft coat nuzzle close to my head and purred. I would've fallen asleep with his purring if Sebastian wasn't here.

Minutes or perhaps hours passed before I felt Sebastian aura leave, I waited a moment before opening my eyes in case he was still in the room. I peeked and looked around and released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. He was gone, well not completely; I wouldn't be surprised he was somewhere close by.

I turned on body to face the window, Bass moved more closer to me. Clingy cat. I couldn't help number of questions that was running through my mind the main question was: Why the hell was Sebastian here?

* * *

><p>AN: It all folks for now. Sebastian was going full stalker mode in this chapter. Anyways I hope you like it. I also hope everyone have a Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. Till next time ja ne!<p> 


End file.
